Wakare no Kissu
by aikocchan
Summary: Ryoma akan pergi ke Amerika, tanpa diketahui Tezuka. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Tezuka mengetahui keberangkatannya? Shonen-ai, Kissu, gaje, dsb. RAJIFICT! Balasan Review dari Fic sebelumnya Fuyu Kara Haru Made RnR please.


**~RajiFict 5th Episode~**

**-Opening: TeniMyu - On My Way-**

**Aiko**: _Minna! Minna! Minna! Tadaimaaa~~! XD Jaa, Ima wa, Yagyuu-san to issho ni, RajiFict wo,_

**Yagyuu**: _...kiite kudasai!_

**~~~Opening again~~~**

**Aiko**: Ah, maaf... seharusnya bahasa Ibu ya~~ Okeh! Jangan pikirkan! Nah, sekarang, bersama saya; **Takigawa Aihara**, yang ditemani oleh **Yagyuu Hiroshi**-san!

**Yagyuu**: _Hai'! Doumo,_

**Aiko**: Mari kita balas bersama review yang sudah masuk di cerita **'_Fuyu Kara Haru Made_**' chapter terakhir kemarin.

**Yagyuu**: Hai'! Pertama, kita berikan kehormatan untuk** Furejahimitsu-san**!

**Aiko**: Yup! **Acha-san** kara... Kita baca~

Pengen kayak saya? Jangan~ jadi saya itu, hidupnya berat~

**Yagyuu**: Makanya sensei, jangan bawa batu kemana-mana~ *_dihajar Aiko_*

**Aiko**: _Jaa! Sugi ni!_

**Yagyuu**_: _**Yui-san**_ kara~_

**Aiko**_: **Yui-san** yori deshita ne?_

_Ah~ Arigatou _atas pujiannya... kenapa pada bilang _kawaii_ sih? XDD Apa saya yang _kawaii_?_ *digampar gayung*_

_Sugi~!  
_

**Yagyuu**: **AoRyuu-san** kara,

**Aiko**: Hai! **AoRyuu-senpai **_yori~ Yomita yo~_

_**Grave of Fireflies**_? Oh! Tentu! Itu salah satu list film yang akan saya tonton liburan nanti! Karena... ukh~~

**Yagyu**: *_ngasi tissue_*

**Aiko**: _Doumo ne, Yagyuu~_ Karena... hiks... *_kok malah curhat_* Karena saya masii ujian~~ *_yak ampun, capek deh~_*

**Yagyuu**: _Hai'_, semua review sudah kami balas. Aiko-sensei, _daijoubu ka?_

**Aiko**: _Daijoubu datta yo~_

**Yagyuu**: _Yokatta. Jaa,_ tolong ceritakan tentang Fic ini.

**Aiko**: Hai! Ini fic tentang _TezuRyo_, dari _Seigaku_. Merupakan request kedua saya dari **Aisa-senpai**, dan sekaligus Fic terberat saya sejauh ini, karena saya gak biasa bikin diluar anak-anak Rikkai.

**Yagyuu**: _Sousou~_

**Aiko**: Disamping itu, suami dan anak saya, pernah berperan sebagai **Tezuka** dan **Ryoma**. Itu membuat saya tak sanggup membayangkannya~

**Yagyuu**: Tapi, kenapa bisa selesai?

**Aiko**: Korbanin aja si **Doori** ama **Minami**, kelar~ daripada** Kengo** ama **Ka-chan**? *_dijedotin fans Minami ent Doori_*

**Yagyuu**: Saya rasa, sensei sarap deh~

**Aiko**: Memang! Ja, Aisa-senpai, silahkan dinikmati pengabulan _request_ ini. Buat kalian semua, bebas berkomentar, dan merepiu~ Yang pedes ya~

**Yagyuu**: Pake cabe? berapa?

**Aiko**: Iya tolong, cabe-nya tiga biji aja yang ijo. Diulek yak~ terus jangan lupa tambahin gula biar jadinya pedes manis gitu~ *_lha, kayak gue mau beli ketoprak aja_*

**Yagyuu**: Bincang-bincang kami akhiri sampai sini~

**Aiko**: Sampai berjumpa di Fic selanjutnya~~~~

**Yagyuu&Aiko**: _Mata nee, minna~! Bye-bye~_

**-Ending: KIMERU - Timeless-**

* * *

**Title**: _Wakare no Kissu_ [Farewell Kiss]

**Writer**: Takigawa Aiko

**Disclaimer**: **_PakDe Konomi_**, yang masih kelihatan muda walau usianya mulai menapaki usia yang ke -piip- *_digebuk naskah_*

**Theme Song**: **_Aoyama Thelma - Suki Desu_** (sebenernya ini bekson buat **Ouji-Kane**, tapi yah~ apalah daya~) *_direbus, terus digiling_*

**Current Mood**: Sakit~~

**Timeline**: Setelah kemenangan Seigaku atas Rikkai di kancah pertandingan nasional.

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Kissu, kesalahan pengetikan, ilmu sotoy, de-es-be.

**~S.E.L.A.M.A.T..M.E.N.I.K.M.A.T.I~**

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen, setelah Pertandingan Nasional...**

"Jika aku mendapatkan kancing kedua yang terdekat dari hatimu..."

_**- 1 hari Setelah Pertandingan Nasional -**_

Tidak terasa dua event penting bagi para murid tahun ketiga; Pertandingan Nasional, dan Ujian Kelulusan.  
Upacara Kelulusan akan dilaksanakan akhir Maret nanti, dan sepertinya akan bertepatan dengan mekarnya bunga sakura yang ditanam di halaman Sekolah SMP ini.  
Dan semuanya akan berubah menjadi kenangan.  
Sudah menjadi tradisi jika pada musim kelulusan, para junior meminta suatu kenangan pada senior yang disukainya.

Dan hal yang paling umum diminta adalah kancing kedua yang terpasang pada setiap gakuran resmi seragam Seishun Gakuen -yang terdekat dengan letak jantung.  
Semuanya sibuk memperbincangkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi terbanyak diminta.

**-BRAAKK!**

Fuji menutup keras pintu ruang klub tennis Seigaku.  
Semua yang sedang sibuk mengganti pakaiannya, mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ne? Fuji?" Tanya Kikumaru yang khawatir melihat wajah pucat sang Tensai.  
Fuji masih dengan nafas yang tak beraturannya. Keringatnya deras meluncur di sekitar wajahnya hingga ke leher dan tengkuknya. Maklum saja, mengerahkan tenaga berlari dari koridor Utara -wilayah tahun kedua, lalu melewati koridor barat -wilayah tahun pertama, hingga sampai ke koridor selatan -tempat ruang klub tennis, yang jika dihitung-hitung sekitar 3km, membuat Fuji harus menghisap oksigen yang ada di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku..." Fuji menguntai kata-kata dengan nafas yang tersisa, "...aku... aku dikejar-kejar oleh para kouhai," jelasnya dengan suara tersengal-sengal.

Memang tidak hanya Fuji, beberapa dari mereka pun demikian. Namun karena Fuji yang cukup populer, sehingga cara-nya menjadi se ekstrim ini.

Beberapa menahan tawanya, namun hanya Echizen seorang yang tidak tertawa bahkan menunjukkan ekspressinya.

Pikirannya penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," Tezuka masuk dan membuat seluruh regular yang ada di dalam ruang tersebut gratakan membereskan diri.  
Dan Ia, penyebab semua resah yang dirasakan oleh Ryoma.  
"Saa, kita latihan hari ini,"

* * *

_**Malam Setelah Pertandingan Nasional...**_

"Ryoma, kau akan kembali ke Amerika," ujar Nanjiro -Ayah, sembari sibuk membolak-balikan koran yang menjadi sampul majalah -piip- nya.  
"He? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Ryoma menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya setelah mandi -setelah pertandingan Nasional, mandi adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan lelah.  
"Kau yang memintanya, bukan? jangan katakan kalau kau masih kehilangan ingatanmu akibat benturan itu,"  
"Memang aku memintanya, aku ingat itu. Tapi... apa secepat ini?"  
"Tenang saja, aku sudah me-reservasi penerbangannya untuk 3 hari lagi,"  
"WHAT? 3 Hari?"

* * *

Itulah hal yang begitu ingin diceritakannya pada Tezuka, terlebih ini sudah 2 hari sebelum keberangkatannya. Semalam sang Oyaji memberikannya paspor menuju Amerika. Semakin lebar lah jarak yang akan membentang diantara mereka.

"Buchou..." panggilnya saat hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang klub.  
"Hm?" Tezuka hanya berdeham. Pikirannya sedang berkonsentrasi untuk penyerahan jabatan 'Ketua' saat dirinya lulus nanti.  
"Aku... ingin membicarakan sesuatu..." Ryoma melangkahkan kaki. Selangkah lebih dekat dengan Ketua OSIS tersebut sekaligus ketua Klub Tennis yang baru saja berhasil memimpin tim Putra menuju Juara Nasional.  
"Apa?" Lagi, Tezuka menjawabnya sesingkat mungkin.  
"Aku..." ada perasaan ragu dalam hati kecil Ryoma untuk menceritakannya. Ia tak ingin membeberkan perpisahan mereka, dan mungkin menimpulkan pertengkaran. Mungkin.  
"Aku..." Ryoma berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya," ...aku..."

"Hoi! Hoi! Buku Sejarah-ku tertinggal, Nyaaa~~!" tiba-tiba saja Kikumaru memecah keheningan yang disusul oleh Momoshiro yang berniat menyeretnya untuk mentraktir burger, dan Kawamura -yang dipaksanya ikut dengan alasan kenangan terakhir sebelum lulus.

"He? Buchou? O-chibi? belum pulang?" Kiku langsung menarik Buku Sejarahnya yang tergeletak lemah diatas meja di ruang klub.  
"Nanti, aku masih banyak pekerjaan," Tezuka sudah memberikan alasannya.  
"Aku..." Ryoma tak tahu, alasan macam apa yang harus diberikannya pada sang senpai.  
"Ooh~ O-chibi ingin menemani Buchou yaa~ maaf jika mengganggu, Nyaa~~ Ayo, Momo! Taka-san! Kita pergi!" Kiku malah langsung menarik kedua orang tersebut yang sibuk mengintip dari balik pintu klub.

Dan ruangan pun kembali hening.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" Tezuka kini berbalik badan -meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak karena penat mulai menyerang syarafnya.  
"Ah... itu... tidak jadi. Aku lebih baik pulang saja," Ryoma langsung menyeret tas besar yang berisi beberapa buah raketnya itu.  
"Ryoma," panggilan sang kapten membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Dengan isyarat lambaian tangan, Ryoma meletakkan kembali tas-nya dan berjalan mendekati sang Buchou.  
Tezuka lalu mennjuk sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di dekat mereka -lagi-lagi dengan isyarat agar Ryoma duduk di sana.  
Ryoma hanya menurut saja. Ia duduk dan menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tezuka lalu bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya sedari tadi, menuju Ryoma yang menunggunya dengan wajah polos. Ia pun duduk di samping orang yang menentukan kemenangan Seigaku atas Rikkai di Pertandingan Nasional kemarin itu. Perlahan, tubuhnya condong ke kanan -ke arah Ryoma. Dan dengan teratur, ia meletakkan kepalanya di paha pemuda tersebut.

"Bu... Buchou?" dapat dipastikan jika Ryoma kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Kapten tersebut.  
"Diamlah, aku lelah..." Tezuka memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ryoma dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan damai dalam suasana ini. Dengan perlahan, jemarinya menyapu rambut yang menutupi dahi laki-laki itu. Dilepasnya kacamata yang selalu dipakainya itu dan nampaklah wajahnya yang tenang menikmati rehat yang hanya sementara ini.

"Buchou..." ujar Ryoma lagi.  
"Apa?" Tezuka menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.  
"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan kancing kedua-mu?" tanyanya malu-malu.  
Tezuka diam sejenak. Sampai akhirnya tangannya menarik tangan Ryoma, "tidak," lalu menaruhnya tepat diatas jantungnya, "karena kau sudah mendapatkan ini..."

Dirasakan oleh tangan Ryoma debaran jantung yang teratur itu -yang membuat wajahnya merah seketika. Tezuka melihatnya dari celah kelopak yang sedikit dibukanya. Tersenyum ia melihat 'sang pangeran' ini tersipu malu.

"Sudah beranjak senja. kau... pulanglah..." Tezuka sepenuhnya membuka mata, dan dengan gelagatnya, Ia menunjukkan hendak bangkit.

Dan satu kecupan singkat sengaja di daratkan sang kapten kala tubuhnya diangkat untuk berdiri.  
Wajah Ryoma semakin memerah atas perlakuan itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang..."

Tokyo sore ini begitu tenang. Nyanyian camar menghiasi langkah mereka.

"Ne, lihatlah..." Tezuka menarik sebuah cabang pohon sakura di taman yang mereka lewati dalam perjalanan pulang.  
Otomatis Ryoma ikut meliriknya.  
"Musim semi hampir tiba," senyum kapten ini sambil memperlihatkan pucuk-pucuk bunga pink tersebut.  
Hati Ryoma menghangat. Dengan matahari ini, dengan senyumannya.

"Kalau sudah musim semi, aku ingin hanami berdua denganmu," ujarnya sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.  
Ryoma langsung menyejajarkan langkah mereka. Tanpa menyetujui gumam-an senpai-nya itu, kedua tangannya melingkari lengan kiri Tezuka -Ia tak ingin melepas laki-laki ini.

"Kenapa, Ryoma?" Tezuka merasa aneh dengan perlakuan sang Kouhai.  
"Tidak, aku hanya ingin seperti ini," walau tidak nampak, tapi Ryoma menahan tangisnya.

Tezuka hanya menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit, dan membiarkan Ryoma melakukan apa yang di sukainya.

* * *

"Ne, sudah sampai..."

Tak terasa, 15 menit yang ditempuh mereka berdua telah habis. Pagar rumah Ryoma sudah nampak di depan mata.

"Istirahatlah, esok... kita berlatih lagi,"

Ryoma masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Ryoma? Kau sakit?" Tezuka menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Ryoma yang tertutup poni.

Ryoma hanya tidak bisa menceritakan perasaan ini padanya.

"Ceritakanlah padaku..." Tezuka mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Ryoma mencium laki-laki itu, lalu berlari ke dalam rumah. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ditinggalnya Tezuka yang shock atas perbuatannya itu...

**サヨナラ"の代わりに君を, 抱き締めてしまえば。**  
[_"Daripada mengucapkan kata perpisahan, aku lebih baik memelukmu."_]

Esoknya, Ryoma masuk sekolah.  
Tidak seperti biasanya, tas besar berisi raket yang selalu dibawanya -dan dianggap lebih penting daripada harus membawa buku pelajarannya, kini ditinggal di rumahnya. Ryoma, masuk sekolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"...aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan dan dukungan semuannya selama ini..."

Dan ia hanya datang untuk mengucap perpisahan.

"...terima kasih..."

Ia sengaja hanya mengabarkan pada teman-teman seangkatannya perihal keberangkatannya ke Amerika. Tidak sedikitpun mengabarkan kepada para senpai dan seniornya, terlebih Tezuka -orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

"Hari ini Echizen tidak datang?" Tezuka tak melihat sosok itu di ruang klub Tennis hari ini.  
"Waahh~~ sayang, nyaa~ Momo-chan, kau tahu kemana O-chibi hari ini?" tanya Eiji pada Momoshiro yang tengah sibuk memakai sepatu di salah satu sudut ruangan.  
"Pagi ini aku tidak menjemputnya. Tanyakan saja nanti pada teman-temannya,"

Tezuka berdoa. Agar sesuatu tak terjadi pada Ryoma. Pada hubungan mereka.

"Aisa.." Tezuka mengenali sosok gadis tersebut sebagai teman kelas Ryoma.  
"Ya, Senpai?" Ia berbalik badan menghampiri sosok senpai-nya itu.  
"Kau tahu, kenapa Echizen tidak masuk hari ini?"  
Aisa tertunduk. Sejenak kemudian, jawaban terburuk dilontarkannya, "...hari ini Echizen-kun masuk untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan,"

"Perpisahan?"

Tezuka hanya mengangkat satu alisnya untuk isyarat bahwa ia meminta jawaban selanjutnya.

"Esok, ia berangkat ke Amerika,"

* * *

"Ryoma, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat malam ini saja," tawar Nanjirou.  
Ryoma yang sedang melamun menikmati sup Miso-nya langsung tersedak, "APA? Apa Oyaji mengubahnya secepat itu?"  
"Ku pikir, kau bisa tiba di Amerika esok pagi jika berangkat wayah-wayah gini,"  
"Tidak mau! Esok pagi pun terlalu mendesak bagiku,"  
"Yah, semuanya terserah pada mu..." Nanjirou kembali sibuk mengajak main Karupin -kucing satu-satunya milik keluarga Echizen. "Tapi jika kusarankan... selesaikan dulu apa yang mengganjal hatimu saat ini,"

**-DEG!**

Saat itu juga Ryoma langsung berlari meninggalkan hidangan makan malamnya itu.  
Nanjirou hanya tersenyum melihat putra-nya itu. Ia tidak melarangnya, memang itu tujuannya -untuk menggerakkan Ryoma atas apa yang mengganggu tidurnya sekian malam ini.

* * *

Tezuka mempercepat langkahnya dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Ryoma. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dalam udara dingin ini. Tidak peduli dengan senja yang mulai datang seiring turunnya suhu disekitar tubuhnya. Menemui Ryoma, adalah hal terpenting saat ini.  
Banyak yang ingin diutarakannya -termasuk mengomeli Ryoma karena hal sepentig ini tidak diceritakan padanya.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti, setelah melihat sosok yang dinantinya terlihat di hadapan matanya. Ryoma membuka gerbang dengan masih mengenakan pakaian rumahannya, sembari berperilaku terburu-buru.

"Ryoma?" nama itulah yang otomatis keluar dari mulut Kapten Tennis Seigaku ini.  
Saat itu juga Ryoma menoleh padanya, dan... pandangan matanya yang membesar bagaikan pendaran cahaya temaram lampu taman itu menatap lekat dirinya.  
"Ryoma..." sebelum Tezuka melanjutkan perkataannya, Ryoma terlebih dahulu menubruk dirinya.

Terasa sakit. Jujur. Namun tidak berarti jika Ryoma yang melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Ryoma dengan wajah yang tenggelam dalam dekapannya.  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Untuk tidak menceritakannya padamu,"  
"Mengapa tidak bercerita padaku?"  
"Aku..." suara Ryoma terdengar serak -ia mulai menangis, "...aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu..."  
Seulas senyum tergores di wajah kakunya, Tezuka mengusap kepala kouhai yang 10 cm lebih pendek darinya ini, "kau mau, membuatku kelimpungan mencari dirimu yang tak mengabariku sama sekali? Lebih baik seperti ini,"

Ryoma mengadah, "jadi...?"  
"Pergilah, kalau itu demi kebaikan dirimu..."  
"Kau... tidak melarangku?"  
"Sebenarnya ingin..." Tezuka tersipu dengan mengalihkan pandangannya, "namun... apa hak-ku untuk melarang orang yang kusayangi demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik?"  
Ryoma merenungi kata-kata itu.

"Tapi..." Tezuka lagi-lagi memutus kata-katanya, "...berjanjilah padaku satu hal..."  
"Apa...?"  
"Datanglah saat upacara kelulusanku nanti,"  
"Pasti..."

_**Hari Keberangkatan~**_

"Ne, O-Chibi~~ jagalah dirimu di sana baik-baik, nyaa~" Eiji memberi wejangan pada juniornya ini.  
Seperti biasa, Ryoma hanya tersenyum angkuh, sembari mengangguk.  
"Kami akan merindukanmu," Fuji mengacak-acak rambut gelapnya.

Tezuka hanya terdiam dari jarak sekian meter. Hanya diam, dan memandangi Ryoma saja.  
Dan Ryoma, merasa kesal dengan perlakuan sang Buchou tersebut -dengan meliriknya sinis. Ryoma hanya tak ikhlas pergi jika tanpa mendapat 'salam perpisahan'

Tezuka mengerti. ia berjalan mendekat menuju Ryoma.

"Kalian semua! Perhatikan belakang kalian!" perintah Tezuka yang membuat semua anggota regular yang mengantar keberangkatan Ryoma menoleh -otomatis mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Ryoma.

Secepat angin musim semi, Tezuka mencuri satu kecupan dari sang ace.

"Nande, Tezuka?" Ooishi langsung protes saat mendapati tidak apa-apa di belakang mereka.  
"Ah, tidak... mungkin hanya pikiranku saja," tezuka menlangkah menjauh.  
"Buuu~~choouu~!"

**-FIN-**

* * *

_**Aiko no Kotoba:**_

Gimana? Gaje ya?

Maaf banget bagi para penggemar _**SEIGAKU**_, saya tidak bisa meng-eksplore semua karakternya, dikarenakan penekanan karakter dan deadline yang harus saya batasi  
*_ngeri sendiri liat tensi darah yang mentok sampe 170_*

_Honto ni, sumimasen deshita! _  
Kesehatan _**Virgo**_ akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak baik~ :9  
Maaf ya... tapi saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik di karya yang selanjutnya!

**_GANBATTE IKIMASHOI!_** Judul film

Ini _request_ spesial dari** Aisa-senpai**~ Silahkan di nikmati.  
Untuk semuanya, tolong repiuh~  
_Arigatou~~ _XDD

**-Aiko- **


End file.
